Zero (SSB16)
Zero is a playable character in Super Smash Bros. OC 2016. Zero functions similar to that of from Super Smash Bros. Brawl having similar attributes to each other. Attributes Zero may be a character of poor speed, but he makes up for that with power. Zero is moderately heavy, having the same weight as both and . Zero is also one of the heavyweight characters that has good directional influence and momentum canceling, especially vertically, which along his extremely quick fast fall allows him to survive almost as long as , though he arguably has the worst recovery in the game and sometimes his fast fall can also give him problems recovering. His heavyweight backfires, however, by making him extremely vulnerable to chain grabs that force him offstage. Zero's tilts are fast and powerful, and his up tilt is particularly good for getting opponents into the air. His up tilt is fast and good for juggling, and his forward tilt can easily KO at high percentages. Zero has medium air speed as well as having 2 powerful kill moves in his ariel attacks, Up and down Ariels are good KOing Moves while in the air. Zero's back aerial is good for spacing when needed. Zero's forward aerial is fairly fast, is a good set-up move and its second hit is powerful, but this KOing move is hard to land, since the first hit only set ups the second hit at very low percentages and the first hit lacks KO power. Specials for Zero are also good for keeping distance, racking up damage, and great for survival. On the ground, Zero can charge his standard special to break shields. It is a good edge guarding tool, but is predictable. Hyouryuushou can also deflect projectiles if used in the air. His neutral special is Juuhazhan which it allows Zero to powerfully slash the opponent and it is capable of breaking shields. If activated in the air, just before hitting the ground, Zero will create a meteor spike, making it a fast attack that will often hit unsuspecting enemies. Zero's down special Shield Boomerang allows him to pull out a reflector and use it infront of himself, which can be used for mind games. His side special move, Raikousen has fairly good range and can gimp some opponent's recovery. Smashing the side special will cause Zero to charge up, the releasing it will allow him to Dash Forward and slash his opponent leaving a trail of Electricity behind himself. However, Zero's critical problem is his abysmal recovery, making him easy to KO despite being a heavyweight with great momentum canceling. Although he lacks a projectile, he will suffer against characters who do have a projectile in their moveset. Zero's Hyouryuushou is also a slow recovery move, with predictable trajectory, making it fairly easy to edgeguard, mostly with moves that out prioritizes his projectiles, and due to the poor distance of his recovery he can get KO'd offstage with a fairly low amount of hits and not being able to recover, especially when he loses his 2nd jump, and due his poor vertical distance that also means meteor smashes are devastating for his recovery. Zero's most effective mode of recovery is to first use Raikousen to disrupt the opponent, then use his up special right after doing his second jump to give more momentum so he can gain more height, but even this is a poor recovery option. Using Hyouryuushou immediately after being hit while recovering makes it give no horizontal distance at all. Another method of recovery is where Zero does Juuhazhan to gain Horizontal distance, then uses his Hyouryuushou. Although, Zero has a large ledge sweetspot, but due to his poor recovery, Zero heavily relies on edge grabbing, leaving him vulnerable to edgehogging (though, this can be prevented with his projectiles). If Zero is lucky, if he uses Shield Boomerang then Raikousen it can slow his fall speed then make him meteor smash opponents who dare to disrupt Raikousen. Moveset 'Taunts' *Up: Flicks hair saying "Pathetic!" *Side: Does Captain falcons bring it pose saying "BRING IT!" *Down: Cracks knuckles saying "GETTING BORED HERE!" 'On-Screen Apperance' *Teleports saying "Let's get this party started." 'Idle Poses' *Zero twirls his Z-Saber. *Zero looks at the screen then back. 'Victory Poses' *Zero places his Z-saber away and turns around and looks back at the screen. *Does various slashes and then does a pose. *Does his win pose from Mega Man X5. In Competitive Play Match ups Alternate Costumes Trivia